


I won't run away

by WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, M/M, Mild Blood, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Summary: Уже дважды Бутчер сбегал от Хьюи. Останется ли он в третий раз?..
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: WTFK 2021: Karl Urban Визуал от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147508
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	I won't run away

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры ко второму сезону.
> 
> Исходники: аудио: Imagine Dragons - Round and round; видео: The Boys (2019).
> 
> Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/imagine_dragons/round_and_round_).


End file.
